The Demigod Guardian
by daughterofthehunt
Summary: Being a demigod, Percy Jackson thought he'd seen everything the Greek world has to offer. But what happens, when someone from another world shows up at Camp Half-Blood? And can he survive in a world where demons, and gods and monsters truly exist? Sequal to 'Percy Jackson, The Guardian' Full creddit goes to Rick Riordan, William Joyce and DW Annimation. T for future battle sceens,


**A.N**

**If you have not read the prequel to this story, I recommend you read it, and I would like for you to read it before you read this. I don't want you to get any spoilers because you read this before you read the Prequel, which is called, 'Percy Jackson, the Guardian?' If you just click on my pen name, you will be teleported to my profile, which contains a list of my stories at the bottom. Not to make you feel unwelcome or anything, I just don't want spoilers, like I said. But, if you truly insist on reading this with no knowledge of what happened before, go right ahead and read what the words in in this chapter has to offer.**

The large, round moon gleamed almost lazily over the deserted road. The tall, evergreen trees and the grass surrounding them was blanketed by a thick lair of puffy, white, powder that sparkled like diamonds in the in the moon's dim light. Two people, a guy and a girl, stood beside each other at the base of one, particularly larger pine.

The guy looked to be in his late teens. His raven black hair stuck out in odd places, as a result of not having brushed it in a little less than a week. His ocean-blue long-sleeved tee shirt was spotted with dirt and a mixture of black and gold sand. But despite his tired and dirty appearance, his goofy smile and the sparkle in his sea-green eyes showed that he was in good spirits. He reached his hand out to the girl, who gladly accepted it.

Unlike the guy, the girl had an appearance of a goddess. Her curly, honey-blond hair fell around her shoulders, framing her face. Her disturbing, stormy-gray eyes mimicked the guys, with complete and utter happiness. Her tee shirt and jeans showed no evidence of the battle prior to the night. She looked to be the same age as the guy standing next to her; in her late teens or very early twenties.

"You ready?" the guy asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, Percy. I mean, how exactly we can tell them everything?" the girl, Annabeth replied.

Percy thought for a moment. "I don't think we have to tell them everything; maybe about you, but not about the entire situation. They would probably not believe us anyway."

"How are we going to keep it from them?"

Percy shrugged. If they find out, than that's ok, I guess. Let's just get through tonight." With that, he squeezed Annabeth's hand tighter and the two of them walked through the borders of camp.

xXx

They were already less than half way to the mess hall when everyone saw them. When they did, silence took over the usually loud and cheerful room. It didn't take long though, for them to get over their shock. Within minutes, everyone was surrounding them, asking so many questions, that the questions merged together by the time they reached Percy and Annabeth's ears. Luckily, Chiron sensed presentiment and banged his hoof on the floor. Reluctantly, everyone went back to their seats.

Percy explained what happened while he was away. Annabeth would pitch in to add some details here and there that Percy forgot. They left out the parts about the Guardians or Pitch and most importantly, Mother Nature. They didn't want to give any more information that was unnecessary. Annabeth explained about her new immortality, and everyone gasped in astonishment. The only ones who seemed unaffected were Nico and Maddy (who were there when she became a goddess) and, of course, Chiron.

"How is this possible?" a girl from the Aphrodite table asked, her voice held a hint of jealousy in it.

"Forget that!" an Apollo camper said. "How come _you_ get to become immortal, and not Percy? He was offered it twice before."

"Immortality was the only way to save her," Maddy said to her sibling. Her voice was defensive. The camper opened his mouth to reply, but then closed his mouth with an audible snap. As Percy and Annabeth both sat down at the Poseidon table, Nico stood and stretched his limbs as he walked over to join them. Maddy followed his lead.

"So, we're not telling them about…you-know-what?" he asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "There is no reason to. At least, not now. Their reactions weren't very good when I said I was a goddess. Imagine what they will say when they find out that another world exist that they don't even believe in anymore."

"Besides, I like not telling them. It's like we're a part of a club or something," Maddy stated.

Percy gave her a curious look, and then nodded. "Yeah, ok," he said.

"Well, that's all I needed to know," Nico said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Maddy asked.

"To turn in. I'm tired and have had a long day. Besides, I don't really feel like losing in Capture the Flag tomorrow."

The demigod left with a chorus of "good nights" from Percy, Annabeth and Maddy. Maddy then went back to her own table.

Suddenly, Percy noticed the mood change. The conversation in the mess hall slowly died down a little. The demigod looked around and his eyes fell on someone that looked…different. He was a teen, with a blue, long-sleeved hoody and tattered, faded, blue pants that were ripped at the ankles. Even in the torchlight, his skin was so pale; he looked like he'd gotten stuck in a blizzard before coming over. In his hand was a long, wooden staff. His hair was snow white. Percy nudged Annabeth and she looked up as well.

Jack looked around, then walked over to where Percy and Annabeth were sitting. By way of greeting, Percy asked a question to the winter spirit, but, unfortunately, Percy had just taken a huge bite of his pizza so it sounded more like, "Sw ewu gew ebide da hundry ookn?"

Jack stared at him blankly. "What?"

Annabeth nudged the demigod. Percy swallowed. "So you got through the boundary ok?" he repeated.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, sitting down. "What did I miss?"

"We just told everyone about my new immortality," said Annabeth.

"Did you tell them about the quest?"

"We…summarized it for them. We didn't say anything about your world or Mother Nature or anything like that," said Percy. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"So, they don't know I'm…" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "…Jack Frost?" Percy shook his head. Jack looked around. "How can everyone see me?" he asked. Everyone was staring at them, with a mixture of confused and wondering expressions.

"Demigods can see through the Mist easier than mortals can," Percy replied.

"Mist? What 'mist'?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy. "Seaweed Brain," she mumbled. Then she turned to Jack. "The Mist is this magic veil the gods created to keep the mortals from seeing the Greek magic. It manipulates their vision to make them see something they can better understand, which is just about anything…besides the truth."

'Leave it to Annabeth to explain stuff,' Percy thought to himself, but he kept quiet. Instead he said, "One time, mortals mistook my hellhound for a poodle."

Annabeth nudged Percy again. "He's not going to understand what you are talking about," she said.

"You have a Hellhound for…never mind." He said.

Annabeth looked surprised that Jack knew what a Hellhound was but she shook her head. "There are some sentences I need just to keep away from."

Percy smiled then turned back to the winter spirit. "Usually they come from the underworld, but I have one living here at Camp."

"That's…interesting," Jack replied.

The three of them continued to talk more about gods and demigods for a while. Suddenly, all talk that was going on minutes before at the other tables ceased. The sentence Percy had started trailed off as he, Annabeth and pretty much everyone in the pavilion stared at Jack in shock. Percy's mouth hung open. Slowly, the winter spirit looked up with confused eyes. He let out a small gasp when he saw a brown, holographic image of a medical caduceus with snakes intertwined on it hovering inches above his head.

Chiron's voice seemed amplified in the silence when he said, "Hail Jackson Overland; son of Hermes."

A.N.

**Ok, this is the first chapter of 'The Demigod Guardians.' I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't, please review anyway so I can improve as much as possible. If any of you have any suggestions, or ideas, I love to hear them because I would love to hear them.**

**If you read 'Percy Jackson, the Guardian?' and you noticed something oddly familiar about this chapter, I congratulate you because you are right. I started this sequel of with the last chapter of that story.**

**Sorry if I was a little late on updating but I had a major writer's block that I had a hard time breaking through.**

**I have nothing else to say right now so I'll just go right to the reviews of 'Percy Jackson, the Guardian?' (Sorry if you don't remember the review I am replying to.)**

**Snowyflames**: All in good time, my friend.

**Ana: **That was a mistake on my part. I guess I was so excited about having MN in the story that I forgot who she really was…I think I fixed that though in the later chapters.

**Guest: **I hope I updated before your rage was unleashed.

**Turkeyhead98: **As I am typing, I am listening to 'All of Time and Space' from the Doctor Who soundtrack. I don't think the show is dumb. Aundraia just thinks it is because she never got into it. That and she thinks anything her brother watches is dumb.

I almost made Jack a son of Poseidon and have Percy teach him how to control his powers but then I figured Hermes matched his personality the most. I mean, he does hold the record on the Naughty List.

Every time I read your reviews I always end up laughing out loud from good feels. When I read the last one, I think I was on the verge of tears when I finished reading. Thank you so much.

**jessjess98**: I was hoping it would be.

**year-of-the-panda**: Sorry for your crushed feelings :) Here's the sequel. Maybe that will help.

**MagicGold34**: Don't worry. Hermes is defiantly going to show up here. And he gana have a lot of explaining to do…

**WHOVIAN2: **Ok, the doctor at the end of the story was 10 and Martha. The Vastra Nerada, shadow creatures, are in the…wait let me think...Rose was in the 1st and 2nd season, Martha, who came after her was 3rd, Donna was only in the 4th because Matt Smith comes in the 5th-6th and the Vastra Nerada are with Donna so it was in the 4th season, the episode called, Forest of the Dead. It was a two parter, I think but I don't remember the second episode's name. I hate the angles and especially the masked kid. *shudder* Luckily, I've only seen those episodes once and that was a while back so I am not as scared as I was before. Your brother has a tenth doctor suit? FANTASTIC! AVBSOLUTLY FANTASTIC! How often does he wear it!? Sorry if I scared you with the caps. Personally I'd always thought the Daleks were cute…that is until I watch 'Asylum of the Daleks'. "Eggs…Stir…Men…Ate. Eggster…minate. Exterminate, Exterminate! EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

**selena1234:** I still need to update a story I haven't updated in a year or more. Don't worry, it's not this one but still, you're not alone

**Annabeth Brady**: I have another story to write. There will be plenty of time for your questions because you know I love to hear them. I hope your back gets better.

**Ice Wolf Fang:** You know, I never realized how much like RR I was. But I think I'm a little kinder than him. I didn't wait a year to update and I Didn't make the main characters fall into Tartarus then wait a year to update! Oh, wait, I already said that. Never mind. Thanks' for the review.

**RandomLunatic:** As Jack would say, woops. Sorry I brought you pain. I just realized I have been apologizing a lot lately for the cliff hanger. Oh well. Guess that's my consequences. ;)

**Jennifer Snow:** I love your infinity sign. And I may have ended the story but the sequel will start soon.

**DragonAce1999:** I think the Sea of Monsters movie was good, despite the fact that they are notorious for adding stuff that was in future books. At least they didn't add anything from the Heroes of Olympus.

**gamelover41592: **Because I didn't think of it. I might put it in this story but I don't know.

**Thank you to; Guest, ****TeamLeoOmega, CuteBoyYouLike, KillerJill04****/RachelxJackFrost, SneakyPerson/ HuntressofArtemis192, Sephie****, and guest**


End file.
